


Tak będzie lepiej

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Peter ma uczucia, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: - Tak, dla moich bliskich gotów jestem uczynić wszystko.- Nawet poświecić własne życie?- Tak, nawet poświęcić własne życie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie pisałam niczego w tym klimacie. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszłam z wprawy :)

Stiles pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem swojej córeczki i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Mała widząc go zapiszczała głośno, uśmiechając się swoją bezzębną buźką i wyciągnęła do niego pulchne rączki, domagając się uwagi.

Stiles wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą Talia zaraz złapała, zaciskając uścisk na jego palcach. 

Była taka śliczna i mądra. 

Ich największy skarb.

Jego i Dereka. 

Byli z niej tak bardzo dumni. Alfa wręcz pęczniał z dumy ilekroć miał okazję pochwalić się komuś swoja córeczką i jej ciągłymi wybrykami.

Nawet jeśli było to tylko nauczenie się przez małą robienie baniek ze śliny. 

\- Jaki uroczy obrazek - Stiles podniósł wzrok na stojącego w progu Petera. Mężczyzna obiecał mu zaopiekować się Talią podczas jego nieobecności. 

Która miała potrwać dość długo.

Już zawsze. 

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić. - z twarzy starszego Hale zniknął ten zwykły, kpiący, arogancki uśmiech, zastąpiony przez szczere zmartwienie i smutek. 

\- Obaj wiemy, że muszę - wyszeptał Stiles, ponownie zerkając na córkę, która, próbowała wsunąć sobie jego palce do ust. 

\- Nie, nie musisz. Znajdziemy inne wyjście. 

\- Nie ma innego wyjścia. 

\- Wiesz, że złamiesz w ten sposób Derekowi serce? 

\- Wiem - westchnął. 

\- I co!? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia!? Zostawisz Dereka samego!? Swojego alfę i partnera!? Zostawisz swoją córkę!? Czy nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy!? - Peter zaczął krzyczeć, nie przejmując się tym, że jego podniesiony głos wystraszył małą, która zaczęła płakać. 

Stiles pogłaskał Talię po główce, nucąc cicho i szepcząc uspakajające słowa. Odezwał się do starszego mężczyzny dopiero wtedy, gdy dziecko przestało płakać. - Znaczy. Znaczy dla mnie wszystko. Dlatego muszę to zrobić. Nie mogę narażać życia i zdrowia naszej watahy. Spójrz na mnie Peter. – wskazał na siebie. - Jestem tylko omegą. Słabą, nic nie znaczącą omega. - podniósł dłoń, uciszając tym samym mężczyznę, który chciał zaprotestować. - Taka jest prawda. Wiesz o tym ty, wiem o tym ja i Deucalion, który nie spodziewa się z mojej strony podstępu. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, czy to zadziała. 

\- Uwierz mi, zadziała. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Czy to jest w ogóle tego warte? - zapytał zrezygnowany Peter.

\- Tak, dla moich bliskich gotów jestem uczynić wszystko.

\- Nawet poświecić własne życie?

\- Tak, nawet poświęcić własne życie.

***

Było tak, jak Stiles podejrzewał. Deucalion nie spodziewał się zagrożenia ze strony słabej, pachnącej dzieckiem omegi. A to dało Stilesowi szanse podejść do niego naprawdę blisko. 

I użyć na nim swojej iskry. 

Było tak, jak myślał. Jego magia odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie, zalewając ich całkowicie i pochłaniając w błękitnych, niszczycielskich płomieniach.

Umierali.

Jednak Stiles nie czuł bólu. 

Czuł jedynie żal i smutek.

Żałował, że nigdy więcej nie będzie już wstanie powiedzieć Derekowi, jak bardzo go kocha. Żałował, że nie będzie mu dane obserwować tego, jak jego kochana córeczka dorasta, że nie będzie świadkiem jej pierwszych kroków i słów. 

Żałował, że spędził z nimi tak niewiele czasu, że los tak szybko ich rozdzielił.

Jednak tak było lepiej. 

Dzięki niemu mieli pozostać bezpieczni. 

Stiles wydał ostatnie tchnienie, oddając swe życie za tych, których kochał.

Nie usłyszał już rozdzierającego serca, bolesnego krzyku Dereka który wraz ze śmiercią partnera stracił miłość swego życia i połowę duszy. Nie słyszał płaczu małej dziewczynki, która w ciągu chwili utraciła najważniejszą osobę na świecie. 

Osobę, która była gotowa poświęcić dla niej wszystko.

Nawet samego siebie.


End file.
